


Whatever Turns You On...

by flickawhip



Series: SecurityWolf - Lisa/Flick [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, First Dates, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: The first date...AU series.





	Whatever Turns You On...

The first time Flick met Lisa was after she had seen Enzo out of the building. People had been crowding around her backstage, Flick hanging back but shooting her a small smile when she caught her eye. 

“Good job out there....”

“Yeah well, he asked for it.”

Flick had laughed softly. 

“I don’t doubt it...”

She had excused herself that day, needing to finish her work, she knew the two of them would meet again one day, possibly one day soon. She had not expected Lisa to catch her wrist, inviting her out for a drink, she had hesitated, then agreed. 

That had been the first date, although the two had not really needed very long to figure out they made sense together, even if Lisa was always going to be ‘just’ a guard to most others. Flick had paused that night, kissing Lisa softly before heading inside to her hotel room.


End file.
